A Little Karaoke Doesn't Hurt
by jeremy jordan can't dance
Summary: Kara convinces Barry to stay in National City just long enough for one game night. But what no one of expecting is...dang, those heroes have got some pipes! Not-so-hidden Glee references, lots of friendship fluff, but can be read as Barry X Kara sometimes. No longer a one-shot! (New chapter: post-crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Karaoke Doesn't Hurt**

"So that's a yes to game night?" Kara said, a grin spreading across her face.

Barry spluttered a little, "Now, I didn't say for sure anything—I mean, I need to get back home."

The Kryptonian put her hands on her hips, pouting a little dramatically, tilting her head at the speedster. "Oh, come on," she said, not wanting to take no for an answer.

A few moments of silence, followed by a sheepish smile from Barry. "I don't actually have a choice, do I?" He said eventually, a little huff of a chuckle following his question.

She shook her head, and he hit his hands against his pant legs. His shoulders gave a little shrug, proving he had nothing to counter with. Kara grinned gleefully, grabbing a scrap of paper and scribbling down an address, shoving it into his hands. "We start at six," she said, "bring queso, Winn's got chips."

Could he really say much of anything else? And...it did sound fun, anyways. He chuckled again, closing his hand around the scrap. "Will do," he said, "And then afterwards?"

"We'll race," Kara said with a smug smirk.

-.-.-

"So, the rest of us are still gonna eat, right?" Winn asked as he opened a third bag of tortilla chips, dumping them into the large bowl already half full with the salty snack.

Kara laughed, "I'm not going to eat all the chips, Winn, if that's what you're worrying about," she said, grinning as she poured salsa into a smaller bowl.

He nodded, rubbing his hands together with a slight grimace, though it quickly turned into an earnest smile. "I'm choosing what we play first," he added, and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Good thing, too, because last time Kara here chose, we ended up with about ten crushed Monopoly hotels," Alex said, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders, smirking at the pair. "Remember that, Kara?" She said with a teasing glare towards her.

"What?" Kara said in her own defense, though she couldn't help but smile, "You two were plotting against me."

"Hey, at least we managed to still win," James said as he entered the kitchen area, slapping a pack of licorice on the counter, along with a jumbo bag of M&Ms. Setting a few two liters near them, he leaned on the counter, giving Kara a knowing smile. "There's that, isn't there?"

She smiled, her eyes brightening. "Yeah, I guess that's true," she said with a faint laugh. "Thank goodness, I was worried we were gonna go the whole night without Mountain Dew," she added, nodding to the electric-colored drinks.

"I think I'll stick to coffee, thank you very much. No devil's pee for me," Alex said, raising her brow a little as she raised her mug, then bringing it to her lips.

"You have a weird sense of taste," Kara said, shoving her sister in the shoulder once, wrinkling her nose at her with a teasing smile.

"No, no, on the contrary, I think mine's the only normal one," she countered with a little chuckle.

The chips crackled a little as Winn emptied the fourth and final bag into the bowl, giving another little laugh at the banter between the sisters. "Alright, alright, how about we just all agree that without caffeine we'd be walking zombies, okay?" He said.

A little nod from both siblings, and the subject was dropped. Mostly. "I still think it's devil's pee," Alex whispered to her sister with a pat to her shoulder, to which Kara simply scoffed, looking at her with disappointment.

The door sounded, and Kara was right on it, giving her sister one last playful glare. She opened the door, grinning brightly once she saw who it was. "Barry!" She exclaimed, letting him in.

Winn and James looked at each other again, exchanging knowing glances. Mainly, though, Winn just had that look of triumph and smugness as he saw James' reaction. He folded his arms over his chest, exhaling a little as he turned back to the two supers exchanging smiles and greetings.

"Good, that should be enough dip for all of us," Kara said with a pleased sigh, taking the bowl of queso from him, heading over to the counter and setting it down by the chips.

Barry held up a finger, "Oh, you'll uh, you'll need to heat it up," he said, gesturing to the bowl.

"Got it," Kara responded with a little grin, and she lowered her glasses, eyes glowing a blue hue as she heated up the bowl, only enough for the cheese to steam.

The speedster let out a little breath as she did so, grinning at the heat vision. "Okay, does that ever stop being cool? Because, I mean, I don't think it would," he said, looking to the rest of the group.

"I mean, it's pretty cool," Winn said, feigning a nonchalant attitude as he took a chip, dipping it into the steaming cheese dip, blowing on it a little before taking a bite. "Ow, ow, Kara," he said, nearly dropping the chip, "Jeez, could you—could you not make it so hot? You know?"

Kara grimaced, "Sorry?" She tried, giving an elongated shrug.

Barry clapped his hands together lightly, unsure what else he could really say. It wasn't like back home, being one of the group. He was basically the odd one out, but at least Kara was trying.

She was really trying.

"Right," Kara said, rushing back over to him, and grabbing him by the arm. She pulled him towards the couch, seating him down and giving a happy little sigh, smiling at him. "Okay, so...we usually just sort of go ahead and do...whatever. I don't know, we don't really usually...explain game night, I guess," she said a tad awkwardly.

Barry chuckled, "It's fine, really," he assured her, "So, what first?"

"That would be Winn's decision," Alex said as she brought over the chips, James following behind with the salsa, Winn with the queso, still frowning at it a little. "Winn?" She said after a few moments, head turning to the guy.

"Right," he said, pointing at her to confirm he'd heard her, "We are going to do...uh...what about karaoke?"

It was silent a few moments, and Winn pursed his lips awkwardly, rocking forward in his seat a few times. "So, is that a..."

"No, no, sounds good," and other comments came from the rest of the group. Winn arched a brow at them. It's just that no one had been expecting it.

"Who's going first, then?" Winn asked, "Because I'm—I don't really...I mean, unless no one..."

"Kara will do it," Barry said, volunteering her with a smug little grin.

She gave a laugh of disbelief at him, and her eyes widened, "Oh no," she said, standing up. "No, no, no, I'm not singing karaoke." Alex was about to protest, "Unless—" Kara started, "Unless he does it with me."

Barry was surprisingly silent a few moments, before he said simply, "I don't—"

"Sure you do," Kara challenged, shoving him in the arm, "Because apparently, so do I."

James arched a brow at Winn, who gave a shrug. 'Who knows?' he mouthed, almost looking interested and amused by what was about to happen.

"Then I'm choosing," Alex said, reaching for the remote as she turned on the karaoke, searching through the list. As Kara tried to protest, Alex held up a hand, before selecting a song. "Nope, no excuses," she said, smirking smugly.

Both supers looked to the screen, and Barry nearly groaned. This song? Again? So apparently Grease happened in this world, too. "You know what, if Kara doesn't want to do it, then..."

"Oh, no no no, you can't back out of it now, Mister 'Fastest Man Alive,'" Kara said, waving the microphone at his face with a knowing little grin, "We're singing."

The opening riff started, and Barry blew a breath through his lips, unsure what he was about to hear. Well, last time he'd sung this song, the other singer had been more than just a little bit drunk, so what was he to worry?

"Summer lovin', had me a blast—"

Wait, what? Barry almost forgot to sing at first. Sure, he hadn't expected her to sing as bad as a drunken Caitlyn, but...huh.

"Summer lovin', had me so fast—"

The couch of listeners all had wide eyes, both Winn and James with mouths slightly agape. Alex sat between the two, and with a smug grin, simply brought her hands to their chins, pushing them up just slightly, still watching the two in front of her sing along.

"But oh, those summer nights—"

By the middle of the song, everyone had gotten in on it, belting about as loud as they could to the accompanying parts, and both Kara and Barry had rather wide grins on their faces.

As the song came to an end, the two set down the mics, plopping down on the couch, a little breathless.

"So—" they both started, then laughing a little afterwards.

"Sing much, Barry?" Kara questioned with a grin, tilting her head as she spoke.

"Could say the same to you, Kara. Did they have glee clubs back on Krypton?" Barry responded, arching a brow at her.

She merely gave a slightly awkward scoff, pushing the breath through her lips as she shook her head. "No, of course not, I just—"

"Kara doesn't want to admit how much she loved singing back in high school," Alex smirked, nudging her sister in the shoulder. The Kryptonian whipped her head back around, her look simply saying 'shut up,' as her sister merely chuckled. "No, no, of course I shouldn't mention all those times in the bathroom, you belting along to High School Musical, being so surprised your time in high school wasn't just like the movies."

Again, Kara scoffed, words all flowing together as she tried to string together some sort of excuse.

"Oh, really?" Barry said, grinning playfully as Kara turned around, almost red in the cheeks. "So, there's High School Musical in this world, too," he said jokingly.

Kara picked up the microphone again and hit him lightly, though he still rubbed his arm for effect. "I think it's about time we get some payback, though, what do you think?" She said, glancing at her sister, before looking back to Barry.

He grinned, "Oh, yeah, big time," he said, taking a mic and tossing it to Winn, who caught it, after a few juggles in the air.

Kara shoved the mic into her sister's hands, "Time for some High School Musical," she said, grinning brightly as she high-fived Barry.

"You were pretty good, though, you know," Barry whispered as Kara pulled up "Start of Something New," just to spite them.

She waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, come on, you carried that song," she said, her smile a little sheepish as she smiled at him. "I just want to hear you sing Michael Jackson," she added, "maybe do a little dancing, too?"

"Oh good, he sang in this world too," Barry said with a little laugh, leaning back into the couch as he turned back to watch the awkward duo being the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a long time, fellow readers! I bet no one was expecting a second chapter to this, huh? Well, I've decided to turn that one-shot into a stream of super sporadically-updated chapters of adorable friendship and fluffiness. Welcome, everyone, to chapter two.**

 **The Only Thing To Do After an Alien Invasion**

The abandoned STAR Labs hangar never looked so celebratory. With lights strung up, music humming in the background, and the laughter of heroes echoing in the area, it certainly was a lively scene. As the night went on, just talking and drinking was getting boring for a pair of super friends, and they found themselves chatting in a corner.

"So, what did you think? First time on Earth-1," Barry said with a curious grin, drink in hand.

Kara shrugged, adjusting her glasses out of habit. "I mean, I thought it was gonna look a lot different from my earth, but...really it just seems more...depressing?" She searched for the right word, nose wrinkling as her forehead crinkled in a slight frown.

The speedster chuckled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, I mean, thank Oliver for that," he joked, head nodding towards the hoodless vigilante. "But...you know one thing that would make this night amazing?"

The blonde's brow shot up in skeptical curiosity, but eventually it melted into excitement. Her mouth fell open before the grin spread across her face, and she couldn't help but give a bit of a squeal. "Karaoke rematch?"

Barry grinned even brighter. "You're on," he said, setting down his cup and pointing at her a moment. He turned towards the rest of the group, which was scattered about here and there, little clumps of people talking about this and that. Cupping his hand around his mouth, he took a chance and went for it. "Hey, what would people say to a little karaoke?"

It was quiet for a few moments, confusion gracing a few of the peers' faces, although one person in particular looked as if he were on the verge of giving in.

Kara looked awkwardly at Barry. "Was this a bad idea?" She whispered sideways, glancing back at the quiet crowd.

"Let's do it!" Felicity exclaimed, almost without thinking. She tugged Oliver over by the arm, determined to get the grumpy guy to sing something eventually. "You're welcome," she muttered to Barry as she passed.

"Uh..." He started, before a faint chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled at Kara. "Shall we?" He shrugged, jerking his head in the direction of a TV that had been set up for the satellite radio stations. Cisco was already reprogramming it at the moment.

The Kryptonian grinned again, following her friend towards the gathering group. As she scanned them, the entire spectrum of emotions seemed to be portrayed throughout the group. Sara Lance looked almost peeved, while Jax was looking smugly at Stein. Thea was avoiding all eye contact, while Curtis looked almost excited for this.

"Alright," Cisco sighed, clapping his hands together as he stepped out from the controls, "let's get our karaoke on."

Barry nodded to him, and in just a few seconds he had ran out and back, now with four wireless microphones and a grin to rival Kara's. "Let's do it," he said, placing the mics on the table. Everyone had gathered around by now, either on couches or just standing nearby, but the microphones acted as almost a repellant. Nobody wanted to go first.

"Oh, come on, guys," Felicity said, having Barry's back like nobody's business. "Somebody's gotta be brave and start us off."

"Why don't you, if you're so excited, huh?" Sara questioned smugly, arching a brow as she folded her arms over her chest.

The hacker spluttered nervously, avoiding eye contact with the Waverider captain as she glanced over at Oliver for help.

"I think that Barry should start—he was the leader out in the fight, why not here?" Oliver spoke, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips as he jibed lightly at Barry.

Everyone seemed to be fine with that suggestion, and soon enough Barry was front and center with a microphone in hand. The speedster first looked at Iris, but she shook her head, unable to hide an amused grim; then he turned to Felicity, but her expression clearly said 'do not rope me into this;' finally, he looked to Kara, clearly pleading for her to help him with the situation he'd gotten himself into.

The Girl of Steel sighed, stepping out from her position on the outskirts of the group and grabbing a microphone. "When I said karaoke rematch, I didn't mean right off the bat," she hissed, but the song was already starting. Her eyes widened as she looked at the song, and immediately she started to splutter. "Oh no—no no no, Cisco why—why did you—?"

Barry's protests overlapped hers, but all was silenced by the meta in charge of the TV. "Ah ah, you stepped into the Thunderdome, baby, there's no escape now," he grinned triumphantly, winking at Caitlin who in turn smiled smugly at Barry.

The two supers muttered something under their breath before straightening up, looking at the screen. "I could drop a building on you, you know," Kara persisted one last time, looking at Cisco, although she couldn't be taken seriously. Not when this song was playing.

The speedster sighed, rolling his wrist once before starting.

"Anything you can do, I can do better—I can do anything better than you."

Now sure, Kara wasn't exactly surprised, nor was Caitlin, but the group still went silent, even the smuggest of smiles disappearing a moment.

"No you can't—"

"Yes I can—"

"No you can't—"

"Yes I can—"

"No you can't—"

"Yes I can, yes I can!"

By the end of the song, the two adults had been whittled down to a laughing heap, cheery grins plastered on their faces as they finished the classic. "Okay, okay, maybe I won't drop a building on Cisco," Kara chuckled, setting down the mic.

Barry hummed a chuckle of his own, still giddy from the hilarious number. "You definitely beat me in that one," he conceded, plopping himself on the couch next to Iris and putting his arm around her.

The Kryptonian's nose scrunched up in disagreement and she shook her head. "No way, I totally messed up that whole riff thingy in the middle," she said, seating herself in a nearby chair.

"I think—" Felicity broke in, holding up a finger, "—that you two just completely destroyed any shreds of self-confidence I had in my singing. Thanks for that," she spoke in a mockingly serious tone, although a hint of a grin could be seen underneath it.

"Told you he could sing," Caitlin added smugly, eyes glancing sideways to Cisco.

"Alright, alright," the metahuman said, holding up his hands, "I think it's time for round two. You," he pointed at Barry, "Mr. Sinatra, get up here."

The speedster stood up slowly, a chuckle on his lips as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not trying to—"

"Nuh uh. Quiet. We're battling. Now," Cisco cut him off, handing him a microphone in complete seriousness. "And we're going to handle this like men."

The song began, and Barry's brow arched in question. "So this is how we handle this like—"

"Like men," Cisco repeated, totally serious. "You don't know this song, I can't call you a friend any more."

The speedster sighed with a bit of a smile, looking at the screen again. "So who's gonna be—?"

"I am Javert. I'm always Javert," the determined man answered shortly, eyes glued to the screen.


End file.
